


Meenah --> Collect Your Treasure.

by Laurelie (orphan_account)



Series: Jedistuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Laurelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to admit, the price on Senator Aranea Serket’s head was quite the sum. That doofish of a hutt your client was easily doubled the average price you had been seeing around.</p><p>Your name is Meenah Peixes, and you’ve got a senator to hold for ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meenah --> Collect Your Treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Laurelie. You probably know me as Time from Hammertimexx, co-author of Buy it Use it Break it Fix it. I moved over here now! These first couple of fics are just being moved from one account to the other, but I promise that I will post new content soon! As soon as school is over, I'm getting my writing chops back~
> 
> If you think you see typos, look reely hard and they will actually be fish puns I promise

 

→ Be Bounty Hunter Meenah Peixes

 

Such a damn shame you have to give the Senator away. She was starting to grow on you.

Taking a swig from your flask (no way in hell would you trust a drink left with the people in this crowd), you await the entrance of your client’s representative. He was supposed to be here soon, and then he would take the senator away and you would have your money. You didn’t know why your client would perchase the kidnapping of a Senator for so much. He had to be really confident in his ransoming abilities to pull such a large sum out of his blowhole.

It wasn’t very difficult to catch her. Her security was terrible, you could’ve slapped a piece of kelp on your upper lip and called yourself the maintenance man and they probably would have let you in. You were able to sneak in with ease. Serket returned to her home only to find you chilling on her couch. The rest was fairly simple. A couple broken furniture pieces and obvious signs of struggle (that you had to hide away once she was subdued) and you had the Senator tied up in your ship.

‘Course, she’s still there. Couldn’t have a clever shark like her out in the open like that. She’d use her resources. But Nar Shadaa was a sketchy place. Even if she had somehow escaped, the poor woman wouldn’t even last an hour. Shell no, you left for the cantina by yourself.

So here you are, swirling your drink around in the flask and tapping your toes. If his punctuality was anything to go off of, you were sure this guy was going to be a real treat.

“Peixes. I assume everything went...swimmingly?”

First he was late, and now using fish puns so mockingly? What a basshole. You look up at the filthy representative. He looks to be older than you, and probably taller (as if that changed a thing, you’d still spear him in a heartbeat). He’s a twi’lek, too. One of those rare blue beauties. His head tails are covered in black tattoos, ranging from sayings in his native language to symbols and shapes that you didn’t recognize. He didn’t seem to be tatted up anywhere else, except for the brand mark on his collarbone (you weren’t staring, shell nah. His shirt has a low neck and it’s just right in your face). His face was actually fairly clean, unlike everyone else working for the hutt, as far as you can tell. They all practically live in their own shit over there. He must be the only one there that kept up with his hygiene roetine.

He looked down at you as if you were inferior. You hated that. He probably didn’t get into the business until he turned twenty. You had been thirteen you were offered your first job. As a matter of fact, it had actually been in this very seat. You wouldn’t say you were superstitious, but you never failed a task if it had been discussed in these seats.

You had an eeling that this deal wouldn’t be quite as successful.

He better not threaten you in your own territory.

Although this young guy is a sight to behold, you could already tell he had a less than pleasant personality.  You can’t really blame him, he works with scumbags all day. You do too, but you don’t have to live around them. This guy practically sold his soul to the gangster. He smirks down at you, but his eyes are void of any emotion. Except one. His hands fidget with the blaster at his hip. He’s afraid of you, and it’s painfully obvious. You’re supposed to trust this guy with the Senator?

You pushed your thoughts back for the time being. You had a price to collect and a debt to pay, after all.

“Shore did. You got the money?” You reply, gesturing to the seat across from you and setting you feet up on the table leisurely. He makes no move to sit down. You had to resist the urge to laugh at him. “C’mon, I don’t bite. Unless I’m provoked.”

He sits down, setting his blaster on the tabletop. Oh wow, you were so scared. Practically shaking so much you could actually feel your concealed daggers click in the soles of your boots. Your client conchveniently wasn’t the type to send his biggest fish on little tasks like these. You lay your hand out in front of him, expecting your payment. The guy stupidly stares at your palm, raising an eyebrow.  

“I was instructed to give you the money after you gave me the Senator,” he deadpans.

The offer Serket made with you is brought back to the front of your mind. She hadn’t talked much on the trip, but she had tried to get in your head in the last few minutes. Her ultimatum was a tempting one. It wasn’t too late to take her up on it.

However, the money this job brought you would not only pay for your ship’s repairs, it would also pay off a debt you owe the Felt.

(The Felt and you went way back. Back when you were younger and desperate for doubloons, you tried to steal from them. Lord English has a ticking time bomb over your head that only money can satisfy).

You clear your head. Business over pleasure, or whatever the glubber fuck that saying was.

Responding to the man with an eyeroll, you leave your hand outstretched and ready to take the money.

“That ain’t how I work, kiddo. You’ll get her schooner if you cough up the cash now.”

Reluctantly, he pulls a pouch out from his pocket and sets it down between you. As soon as you pick it up, you know something is fishy. You inspect its contents.

“I’m missing aboat 450 credits. What kind of joke are you tryin’ to pull here?”

“This is the amount I was given to deliver to you. This is what you’re getting.”

You click your tongue at him. “You’ve got some guts, coming in here and taking the money your boss specified for a bounty hunter.”

He swallows, standing his ground. Oh, he didn’t. You were just pulling his chain, but it turns out you can read people better than you thought. He tries to put all focus away from his jacket pockets.

Well, shit. Now he’s in trouble.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. That’s the money you’re getting. You can take it or leave it.”

Denial. That gave it all away. “Cut the carp. The rest is in your pocket,” you accused. The twi’lek looked like he was about to make an outburst, but you cut him off with your hands in the air. “Now, now...I don’t give a flip about your home life, or how starvin’ you and your family are, or whatever your sad sailor story is. It’s just downright fishrespectful to steal money from a Bounty Hunter. Just give the money back, and we can forget this even happened.” You watch him carefully, and he watches back. You grin. “Tell you what, I’ll cut you a deal if you come clean. I’ll give you something off of me, you can sell it in the black market. My shit goes for a lot these days. You wanna know why?” You lean in, baring your sharp teeth at him. “Because I’mma wanted woman.”

At this point, the blaster is back in his hand and aimed between your eyes. This time, you do laugh.   You play along, ready to start some well needed chaos.

“My boss will not stand for this. Harrasing his men? You’ll be done for, Peixes.”

“Your boss is a regular of mine and a moron. He wouldn’t do anyfin.”

He clicks off the safety with tense hands, and huffs through his nose. Oh look, you’ve offended him. You cackle.

“You’ve never done this, have you? You’re shaking like a buoy in troubled waters, guppy. Not only that, but you’re forgetting somefin important.”

“...And what would that be?” He falters.

A loud shot rings through the cantina, and he screams and drops his blaster as a the plasma you fired underneath the table burns through his foot.

“Always check the opponent for weapons, you daft buoy.”

Without a second thought, you shoot him in the heart. Couldn’t have him tattling on you, now could you? You search his pockets for the missing credits (as well as some extra pocket change, about 200) and add them to your sum. Turning to the bartender and giving her an apologetic look and a shrug, you carry the body out of the building and dump the chump behind the opposing cantina (just as the bartender liked them to be).

He was the last of your worries, right now.

You still had a decision to make.

→ Be Senator Aranea Serket

 

You sure forgot how boring it was being a hostage. You had hoped that you wouldn’t have to remember that feeling for a long time. But alas, you were an important senator. And your security was less than subpar. Of course you were going to be in this situation multiple times.

The cargo bay is spacious, from what you remembered of it when you got to see it all those hours ago. Not only that, but it is dark. That was literally all you could say about your surroundings. At this point, you couldn’t even remember if you had been blindfolded or it she had just left you in here with the lights out. Either way, it was rather rude, you think.

She had been fairly nice, in a mean way. If that made any sense.

Wait, there’s a light coming through. Somebody is opening the door. You can’t tell who through your blindfold. When the you hear the lights being activated, you are suddenly aware that you were both blindfolded and left in the dark.

You have no idea what you were expecting.

Footsteps echo through the room and stop right in front of you. Your blindfold is lifted and you see…none other than your captor, Meenah Peixes.

“Hey gill, hey.”

Again, no idea what you were expecting.

“So, I suppose you’re going to give me away to whoever paid you now,” you puff up your chest a little, attempting to look a little more intimidating. “Well, I’ll have you know that you will regret this-”

“Actshoally, nah. Shot the guy instead.”

You hate to say it - but you gape like a fish out of water when she says that.

“He tried to take a portion of my payment, the shelfish bastard. Those guys ain’t worth my time or my business. So I took the treasure and left.” There was a pause, where she looks down and shoves her hands in her pockets. “Also. I was thinkin’ about that deal you made. Aboat finding my real family and shit. Were you searious, or just trying to escape?”

You look up at her in surprise. You honestly didn’t actually think she would take your offer to heart.  

“Of course. I’ve got nearly all the archives of the world at my fingertips. I could certainly help you out. But…” you tug on your restraints. “...I can’t operate any archive system if I’m tied up.”

“Save your persuasion powers for another time, anglefish. I gotchu.”

It’s surprising how quickly Meenah is able to get you untied. She backs away from you as soon as you’re free to use your hands again. For a moment, you consider attempting to run away. But there’s something about this bounty hunter...she doesn’t have any qualms with you. This was strictly...a business kidnapping, you suppose. It wouldn’t hurt to help her out even a little bit, would it?

“Now, don’t get any ideas aboat ‘converting me to the light side’ or any of that good guy shit. I work for whoever gives me the money. Hire me for something and we’ll talk, but I’m a pacifish on this whole war effort, no matter what you tell me about your little Republic.”

“...I sea.”

Her eyes sparkle a little.

“I can already tell I love working with you.”  

“...However, it won’t stop me from trying. I am a politician, after all.”

She gives you a scrunched up expression. “Oh, then I take it back,” she says before turning around and walking toward the cockpit.

Okay, maybe you’d keep the political talk to a minimum.

Somewhere on the other side of the ship, you hear her yell out, “Ay yo Serket, care to be my co-captain for the time being?”

This is completely ridiculous, but you think you may have made yourself a friend.

A really dangerous friend, but a friend nonetheless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me here or on tumblr at cyan-shenanigans if you have any questions, comments, or concerns~


End file.
